Puella Magi Erza Scarlet
by Johnsonsam
Summary: Erza meets a new group called Magical girls
1. What happened?

I remembered it like it was yesterday, Erza said. Me and all of my friends were batting a monster. And then all I can remember is being in a comma.

Meanwhile elsewhere*

How do we play this game? Kyoko asked. You never played chess before? Mami asked. It's been a while since I last played it, Kyoko said

Then the two hear a loud plump outside. What was that? Sayaka asked. I don't know, Mami said. Let's go check out.

Then the three of them went outside to see what's happening. They saw a red haired woman laying on the ground. Let's bring her inside, Mami said. Then the girls brought her inside Mamis apartment. Does anyone know CPR? Sayaka asked. I'm not going to put my mouth on her, Kyoko said. Then it looks like we are going to have to play rock paper scicorrs, Mami said. That seems to be fair, Sayaka said. Prepare to lose, Kyoko said

Ready? Mami asked. 1,2,3. It seems that Kyoko lost. You all got lucky, she said. Then Kyoko went up to the Scarlet haired woman and hold her breath in. When she put her mouth on the woman, she woke up. PERVERT!!! She yelled.

Then she punched Kyoko in the face. What was that for? Kyoko asked. OH MY GOSH!!! She said. I'm sorry.

Anyway, l'm name is Erza Scarlet, Erza said. What's yours? I'm Mami, Mami said. And this is Sayaka and Kyoko.

Why did you bring me here? Erza asked. You were in a comma, Kyoko said. So we had to bring you here. I was in a comma? Erza asked. Yep, Sayaka said. Where is everybody? Erza asked.

Who is where? Sayaka asked. Let me explain, Erza said.

One prequel chapter montage later*

Oh, I get it now, Mami said. Get what? Erza asked. One second, Mami said. She bought a history book had she uses for school. There we are, Mami said. It says there that Erza Scarlet was an s-class mage and is also part of a group named Fairy Tail. And it also saids that she has a power to change into all different types of amour, Mami said. You're pretty smart for a girl your age, Erza said.

Thank you, Mami said with a smile on her face. So, your a magical girl then? Kyoko asked. No, Mami said. This is a different type of magic then we have.

Do you guys know how to get me back to my timeline? Erza asked. Their are the time stones, Mami said. What are the time stones? Sayaka asked. The time stones are a group of gems that has the ability to time travel, Mami said. The only problem is they won't work unless whoever collects them has the time period that they would want to go in.

What are we waiting for? Kyoko asked. Let's go. Grabing them is the easy part, Mami said. It's getting to them that's going to be the hard part. We shall do this Tomarrow. We have school tomorrow, Sayaka said. Ok, then we shall do it on the weekend.


	2. Who are you?

It was the morning of Friday when the girls got ready for school. Erza? Mami asked. Are you sure that you know what to do around here?

Yeah, Erza said. This place can't be different then I'm use to. O...k? Mami asked. Then Mami left her in charge of the place while she was at school.

Well then, Erza said. Time to put what Mami thought me to good use. Erza looked around to see if the house needs cleaning.

Ha! Erza shouted. Found you. The floor showed a little spot of dirt. You think you can outsmart me? She asked. She then got the vacuum out. Prepare to meet your fate.

How do I work this thing again? Erza asked. Oh, I remember. Then Erza pushed the button to get the vacuum started. What she didn't know is that she put it in speed mode.

Whhhhhh! Erza said as she was spinning around the house. Somebody stop this crazy thing.

Then she pushed the button to stop the vacuum. Erza then stoped to take a breath.

Now that madness is over, Erza said.

I guess I shall see if anything more is a miss.

She then went to see if there's anything else that needs to do be done. Erza was very surprised to see that nothing else that needs to be done. I guess I'm done for now, Erza said.

She went and sat down on a chair. Erza then thought to herself on what her friends are doing. If I'm not there to help them, Erza stopped herself from thinking about it. Nah, Erza said. If I know them they'll be alright.

Ok then, a black haired girl said coming in. Erza then turned around and said How are you?


End file.
